Desagradable
by risitta
Summary: El aire me faltaba, mi estómago estaba revuelto, los labios se me secaron y mi sharingan se activó. —¿Sasuke? —preguntó sorprendida. —Tengo algo que decirte —susurré—. Creo que soy gay —abrió los ojos, su cara se descuadró.
1. Prólogo

**Desagradable**

.

.

**Resumen: **El aire me faltaba, mi estómago estaba revuelto, los labios se me secaron y mi sharingan se activó. —¿Sasuke? —preguntó sorprendida. —Tengo algo que decirte —susurré— _creo que soy gay_ —abrió los ojos, su cara se descuadró.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Puede haber OOC y ser algo cortito.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este fic es mío.

.

.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

* * *

.

.

Todo lo que estoy sintiendo es muy_ desagradable_.

Decidí ir a una larga misión para que estas extrañas sensaciones desaparezcan de una buena vez. En unas cuantas horas me iré. Talvez cuando vuelva todo será diferente, es precisamente lo que busco.

Estoy en la casa de Sakura. Está dormida en su cama, yo reposo en su sala. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Fácil, ayer la encontré borracha en el parque y tuve que acompañarla. Cuando estuve a punto de irme, me detuvo, lloró tanto que no pude resistirme. Una _presión en el pecho_ me molestó toda la noche hasta que ella se durmió.

¿Por qué lloraba? Porque se enteró que el idiota de Naruto se casará con Hinata en un mes. Ella está perdidamente enamorada de él; me lo confesó mientras bebía el tequila que Tsunade le había regalado. Eso causo una _quemazón profunda_ en donde se supone que está mi corazón. Tenía ganas de matar.

¿Por qué me quedé toda la noche? Porque ella insistió que no la dejara sola, me dijo que me necesitaba, después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. Fue como _música para mis oídos_.

Al ver como me abrazaba sin pudor, no pude evitar recordar cuando ella estaba loca por mí. Buenos tiempos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? _Los labios se me secaron_, mi garganta necesita agua.

Cuando cayó rendida en la cama me dediqué a observarla. Sentí que _la sangre se me subió a la cabeza_. Talvez me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Agité mi cabeza y al instante, ante una acción inesperada de ella, _mi_ _estómago comenzó a dar vueltas_: había susurrado mi nombre mientras dormía.

Sentí que _me faltaba el aire_, casi corrí a recostarme sobre el sofá. No pude conciliar el sueño, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche. Talvez sólo había una explicación razonable.

Entré a su cuarto, eran ya las ocho de la mañana. Dormía plácidamente. De nuevo el aire me faltaba, mi estómago estaba revuelto, los labios se me secaron y mi sharingan se activó. Me acerqué delicadamente a ella.

—Sakura —dije, ella no reaccionaba. Opté por sacudirla un poco. Funcionó.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tengo algo que decirte —susurré.

—Adelante —sonrió mientras se peinaba su corto cabello con las manos.

—_Creo que soy gay_ —abrió los ojos, su cara se descuadró.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Lo continúo? ¿Quieren más? ¿Qué sea sasusaku? Comenten. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que escribir es una de las vías de escape que le doy a mis problemas, las cosas no andan muy bien por estos rumbos. Que a ustedes les vaya de maravilla.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

risita=*


	2. Acuéstate conmigo

Capítulo 1:

Acuéstate conmigo.

* * *

.

.

¿Qué otra cosa más podía explicar el comportamiento de mi cuerpo? No me gustan las mujeres, es claro; a mis 23 años no me llaman la atención, aunque tengan lindas curvas y rostros perfectos, me dan la impresión de que no son para mí. Además, _no puedo estar enamorado porque no tengo sentimientos buenos_. Las últimas manifestaciones corporales que he tenido han puesto en claro que las mujeres, en especial Sakura, me provocan cosas muy extrañas.

—¿Nada que decir? —le pregunté.

Ella estaba en trance. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? _"Oh si Sasuke, perfecto, ya sabía que eras gay desde hace dos años, por eso me olvidé de ti y me enamore de Naruto. Pero no te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto, aunque creo que toda la aldea lo sabe de sobra; y es que, muchacho, teniendo a tantas mujeres a tu alrededor nunca aceptaste siquiera a una. He estado esperando este momento durante toda mi vida. ¡Felicidades!"_

—¿Te gusta Naruto? —frunció el ceño— No se te ocurra acercártele con intenciones sucias. Él es de Hinata.

Vaya que es tonta. Enamorada de ese perdedor y defendiendo el compromiso que tiene con otra. Sakura Haruno está verdaderamente loca. Talvez por eso ama a Naruto, porque, aunque ella lo niegue, ambos son tal para cual.

—No me gusta —arrugué la frente. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo sentía algo por ese imbécil?

—¿Te quedarás en mi casa?

Ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación en la boca del estómago. No podía estar ahí por mucho tiempo, por mi propio bienestar y por la dichosa misión larga que haré. Tsunade dijo que me mandaría a la aldea de la arena. Bien, estaré lejos de aquí.

—Si tú quieres —rodé los ojos. Ella me doblegaba el orgullo.

—Acuéstate conmigo —suplicó.

¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Quiere que tengamos sexo? ¡Por Dios, acabo de confesarle que soy homosexual y en lo único que piensa es en saciar sus placeres! Menuda pervertida tengo de compañera. Talvez podríamos experimentar algunas posiciones que maneja el libro de Kamasutra del falso de Sai, sería divertido.

¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando estas cosas?

Me sonrojé imperceptiblemente cuando vi que palmeaba con su mano el lado derecho de su cama, que, obviamente, estaba vacío. Ella no quería tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, lo único que deseaba era que yo me acostara a su lado y que así pudiéramos platicar más cómodamente. Estúpidos pensamientos obscenos.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Tienes una misión? —me cuestionó mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de su cama.

—Así es —le dije.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ausente?

—Dos semanas —abrió sus ojos.

—¡La boda de Naruto es en un mes Sasuke! —gritó. Todavía no puedo creer que se preocupe por su infelicidad.

—Hn.

—Recuerda que eres el padrino y debes de apoyar a la causa —me observó fijamente. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir de esa casa.

—¡Adiós, sangrón!

Sonreí. Esa chica, aunque me hiciera sentir cosas absurdas y aunque me diera asco, era mi favorita. Claro que ella nunca sabría eso, sería como verla sonreír a cada momento en el que yo esté presente o como recibir cumplidos por su parte, no es buena idea, considerando las estúpidas náuseas que eso conllevaría. Pero, pensándolo bien, sería placentero. Una sonrisa de Sakura por cada cosa bien hecha.

¡Sasuke Uchiha, deja de pensar cosas irrelevantes!

Soy gay. Eso es relevante. Parece que caminé muy rápido. Ya estoy en el objetivo: la aldea de la arena. Tengo que ayudar a Gaara a encontrar a los espías que han estado filtrando información de los movimientos monetarios de la villa. Cosa fácil.

—Naruto se casa en un mes —expresé.

—¿Con Sakura? —cuestionó el Kazekage.

—No —lo miré fijamente—, con Hinata Hyuuga.

—Que sorpresa, siempre pensé que él estaba enamorado de Sakura.

—Ya no —puntualicé.

De verdad que hablar de ese tema me parecía repugnante, aburrido. Fue bastante sencillo encontrar al chico que estaba filtrando archivos a enemigos de la arena. Me tomó una semana asegurarme de que el pobre infeliz en realidad estaba actuando bajo amenaza. Debía encontrar a su jefe a como diera lugar. No podía regresar en estos momentos.

Tardé otros siete días encontrar a la mente maestra: un don nadie, experto en la estafa. Acabé con él en menos de diez minutos. Fue muy reconfortante saber que hay personas lo suficientemente inferiores a mí. Pobres ilusos los que creen que pueden superarme. Pero todavía no puedo volver. No quiero volver.

Me quedé otra semana vagando en la aldea, descansando de las migrañas que, estando en Konoha, son recurrentes. Aquí nada me duele, nadie me molesta, no hay rubios gritones, sonrientes falsos o pelirrosas escandalosas. Todo aquí es perfecto. Debería considerar vivir en este lugar.

Y hablando de pelirrosas, debo regresar a mi aldea porque, si no lo hago hoy mismo, Sakura me matará por demorarme tres semanas. Estoy seguro que en cuanto me vea gritará todas las maldiciones posibles en cinco diferentes lenguajes. Las chicas son siempre exageradas, talvez por eso no me agradan.

¡Por mi sharingan!

Hasta ahora no había considerado un punto clave en todo esto: al nombrarme gay, estoy aceptando que me gustan los varones. Si, si. Pero al proclamarme homosexual estoy cortando las posibilidades de restaurar mi clan. Y hacerlo incluye tener sexo con una hembra. Una hembra que, por lo menos, me caiga bien.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, pedazo de animal sin huevos! —en medio de mi ensimismamiento alcancé a oír los gritos de una chica. Una que conozco muy bien y que me estaba esperando en la entrada de la aldea.

—Hn —bufé.

—¡No me vengas con tus inútiles monosílabos de mierda! —vociferó— ¡Te dije que volvieras en dos semanas, pendejo!

—No exageres.

—¿Qué no exagere?—preguntó, enseñándome sus puños— No lo haré cuando te rompa la boca y tenga que llevar tu cuerpo desmembrado arrastrando a la boda de Naruto.

—Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Te demoras tres malditas semanas y lo único que pides es ayuda? —cuestionó indignada— ¡Jódete!

—Ayúdame a encontrar a la perfecta futura madre de mis hijos.

Me miró desafiante.

—Espero que me pagues bien, Uchiha. Será la última vez que te ayude —suspiró—. ¿Cómo la quieres?

—Cómo tú —confesé. No sé por qué esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

—Muy gracioso Uchiha —comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. Vete a descansar, mañana iremos a comprarte lo necesario para que estés presentable en la boda del futuro Hokage.

—Hn.

Si, todo era una broma. Me sentí sumamente aliviado cuando me mandó a mi casa.

—A las ocho de la mañana, princesa —dijo seductoramente mientras me guiñaba el ojo derecho.

Eso fue bastante raro. Al ver que se alejaba de mí sentí un vacío en el pecho. Y, al analizarla de pies a cabeza, reparé en su diminuta cintura; en todos los años que tenía conociéndola, nunca la había visto tan _exquisita_. Mi sharingan estaba activado, mi respiración era agitada.

Al ser gay, estoy seguro que todo lo que sentía era envidia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Qué alguien le diga a este pedazo de idiota que no es gay! Sólo esta enamorado, ¿cierto? Sé que me ausenté demasiado, pero creanme, no lo hago con intención; a veces la inspiración no llega y se te borran las ideas, es horrible. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Aquí podemos ver que a Sasuke no le agradan para nada las chicas que no se llamen Sakura. Y he decidido que la historia tendrá sólo cinco capítulos, ya que no me gusta hacer de mis fics algo aburrido y tedioso. Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen.

risita=*


	3. Un beso soluciona todo

Capítulo 2:

Un beso soluciona todo.

* * *

.

.

—Creo que tu amigo está confundido —me dijo Sai con un tono neutro.

Verdaderamente no confío en él, me da mala espina; pero al presentar todas estas aberraciones ante la simple imagen de Sakura me hizo recurrir a los conocimientos de mi clon.

Él es muy inteligente en cuanto a los sentimientos gracias a sus tantas lecturas. Así que esta mañana lo intercepté y le hice una consulta de parte de un amigo mío que tenía dudas de su sexualidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por lo que me dices, sí. Según el último libro que leí, tú amigo tiene un problema de identidad sexual; ese libro no propone solución alguna pero, por experiencia propia, te sugiero que le digas que bese a un hombre para aflorar sus sentimientos y que también bese a una mujer —comentó.

—Él es gay, no le gustan las mujeres.

—¿Ha probado alguna vez a una? —cuestionó.

—No —susurré.

—¿Ves? No puede saber a ciencia cierta si no le gustan las mujeres hasta que tenga contacto físico con alguna. Dependiendo de su reacción con ambos sexos sabrá si realmente es gay o si sólo está enamorado.

—¿Enamorado? —pregunté asustado.

—Sí, las cosas que mencionaste como el asco ante una sola chica, envidiarle su cuerpo, evadirla y querer su bienestar, puede que no sean más que una reacción ante un sentimiento desconocido para tu amigo.

—Le comentaré tus sugerencias —puntualicé.

—Sólo recuerda que un beso soluciona todo —gritó mientras yo me alejaba de él.

Sus palabras me provocaron un escalofrío tremendo que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Probablemente ese insípido tenía razón. A lo mejor no era del todo homosexual. A lo mejor simple y sencillamente estaba confundido. ¿Podía ser posible que yo me mostrara asustado ante emociones desconocidas?

¡Si yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

¿Y si estoy enamorado? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No tengo sentimientos. No puedo estar enamorado. Mi única razón en la vida era vengarme y ahora es restaurar mi clan para reinar de nuevo esta villa. Soy joven, soy guapo, pero no tengo un corazón.

El rarito me dijo que tenía que besar a un hombre y a una mujer. He estado recordando y creo que la primera parte ya está completa porque hace algunos años Naruto me besó por accidente en la escuela.

Recuerdo que eso no me provocó nada más que un asco rotundo. Me sentí sucio, ultrajado, pero no había rastro de comodidad ante aquél acto. A lo mejor tenía que volver a intentarlo para revivir aquella experiencia.

¡Pero qué humillación sería!

Si besar a una mujer era motivo de habladuría, ¿qué sería de mi si se me ocurriera besar a un chico? Toda la gente se burlaría por siglos de mí. No era que me importara pero a mis futuros hijos les sería de gran vergüenza.

Y justo cuando estoy en el momento más estresante del día, llega a mí el motivo principal de todas mis preocupaciones.

—¿Quién carajo te crees para esconderte de esa manera? —me gritó y casi me deshace los tímpanos.

—Estaba ocupado —contesté.

—Me vale una reverenda mierda. He estado dedicando todo mi tiempo en la boda de Naruto y tiene que salir perfectamente como la planeamos.

—Eso no me incumbe —sentencié.

—¡Eres el padrino de honor! —vociferó— ¡Debe incumbirte!

—Hn.

Me parece irritante que concentre todas sus fuerzas en su propio dolor. Porque prácticamente esta noche se le irá su destino de las manos. Su corazón quedará disecado y llorará noche tras noche por haber perdido su vida. Y aun así quiere ayudar a que todo salga bien.

No sé si catalogarla como valiente o cobarde.

No me agrada verle esa mirada perdida cuando se queda en silencio. De hecho, no me gusta verla callada, me provoca hacer alguna tontería para que hable y me diga que soy un completo pendejo.

Verla sufrir me hace vulnerable, me llena de ira porque no puedo hacer mucho para que sea feliz.

Aceptar que por esta vez soy un inútil me convierte en un perdedor. Usualmente no me rindo, usualmente peleo hasta el último round; pero esta vez parece que no puedo mover las manos porque, de una u otra manera, ella y yo saldremos perjudicados.

—Ve a cambiarte, nos vemos en la ceremonia, llega temprano princesa —puntualizó.

Y así la vi partir moviendo sus caderas al compás del viento que mecía su cabello y traía hasta mi nariz el aroma suave de su fragancia. Con ese pensamiento me percaté de algo que confundió más mis pensamientos.

Porque en cuanto vi que volteo a verme y me sonrió nostálgicamente sentí unas ganas inmensas de ir corriendo, hablar con el idiota de Naruto para que pensara mejor las cosas y se diera una oportunidad con Sakura. Quise más que nunca ser la razón de su felicidad.

Pero, en cambio, me quedé parado ahí, contemplando su hermosa figura. No quiero involucrarme con nadie porque no vale la pena. De una u otra manera la vida se encarga de jodernos hasta el último segundo de nuestra existencia. ¿Para qué preocuparme?

Ahora puedo catalogarme a mí como un cobarde.

Me puse el smoking que Sakura me había ayudado a elegir. Era negro, bien entallado a mi cuerpo, con una camisola naranja y una corbata negra. Este traje combinaba a la perfección con el vestido naranja de Sakura.

Ese color no me agrada. Me provoca jaqueca pensar en ese idiota y su futuro perfecto.

Llegué al lugar treinta minutos antes de la hora indicada. Sakura lucía hermosa en ese vestido que realzaba su belleza natural, pero también su cara reflejaba la nostalgia que su alma estaba sintiendo.

Hinata llegó al altar vestida de blanco y con un velo cubriéndole el rostro. Naruto se perdió al verla. Sonrió como un bobo. Y así la ceremonia empezó, ambos dieron el sí y nos otros nos encargamos de darles los anillos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos y su boca sonreía.

Puedo jurar que ella estuvo a punto de parar todo y confesar sus sentimientos; pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso simplemente me miró cuando la pareja pronunciaba sus votos matrimoniales, como diciéndome: "está bien, estoy bien". Sé que no se sinceró por el gran respeto que sentía por Hinata y por el gran amor que, de seguro, le tenía a Naruto.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo como estaba prevista. Nada arruinó el adorable momento. Después acudimos a la fiesta celebrada en Ichiraku Ramen, que fue acondicionado previamente para esta ocasión.

—Su atención por favor —gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba con una cuchara la copa de vino que reposaba en su mano derecha.

La multitud guardó silencio.

—Hoy mi mejor amigo ha dado el paso más grande de su vida. Estoy muy feliz porque de ahora en adelante caminará de la mano de una hermosa mujer que lo ama con todo su corazón. Me voy a tomar la libertad de pedirle que lo cuide como si fuera un bebé, porque todos sabemos que prácticamente lo es —rió—. Que ante sus rachas de locura lo bese delicadamente y que ante la tempestad ella sea su calma. Yo los estaré apoyando, tratando de enderezarlos cuando vayan mal. Les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio; recuerden que desde hoy ya no son pareja, ahora son uno sólo. ¡Felicidades y salud!

—¡Salud! —exclamó la multitud.

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se abrazaron mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Ella es valiente.

En un punto de la noche la fiesta se salió de control. La mayoría de la gente estaba borracha, bailando en la pista o vomitando en las esquinas. En uno de esos instantes el detestable Rock Lee se acercó a mí balbuceando palabras que no entendí y, sin previo aviso, me dio un ligero beso en los labios. A punto de vomitar como los ebrios, lo empujé y lo alejé de mí. Me restregué con mi brazo el lugar afectado y tomé un trago de tequila para limpiar cualquier rastro de aquella tragedia.

—¿Por qué no me amas Sakura? —gritaba dramáticamente, como siempre.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora un idiota me confunde con ella y me besa como si fuese una cualquiera. ¡Si no nos parecemos en nada! Ella es delicada y yo soy duro. Ella es mujer y yo hombre. Ella sonríe y yo gruño.

Disgustado intenté quitarme la corbata pero no pude. Sakura llegó y, en cuanto puso sus manos en mi pecho, me tranquilicé. Delicadamente deshizo el nudo de mi corbata y me desabrochó tres botones de la camisa.

—Encontré a dos posibles candidatas para ser tu esposa.

Olvidé completamente la petición que le hice.

—¿Quiénes?

—Es difícil —respondió—. Ambas son tus amigas, pero son muy diferentes una de la otra. La primera es enojona, fuerte y decidida. La segunda es solidaria, histérica y más fuerte que la primera; ella te conoce mejor que nadie.

—Dime nombres.

—La primera es la honorable Karin y la segunda soy yo. Tú elijes.

—¿Aceptarías vivir con un homosexual? —cuestioné estupefacto.

—¿Aceptarías vivir con una histérica? —bromeó.

Así, frente a las personas que se caían y reían, comprobé que en sus labios residía mi destino. Sai tenía razón, mi amigo sólo estaba confundido.

El beso no solucionó nada, sólo confirmó algo que yo muy en el fondo ya sabía.


	4. Nadie más

Capítulo 3:

Nadie más.

* * *

.

Los eventos que sucedieron hace algunos días todavía me causan confusión. No puedo decir aún cómo fue que llegué a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Creo que fue gracias a Sai, quién me ayudó cuando estaba teniendo problemas emocionales antes de la boda de Naruto.

La gente que conocía mis sentimientos por el rubio —la cual era muy escasa— podía pensar que estaba eligiendo a Sasuke porque mi amor actual estaba contrayendo matrimonio con una de mis mejores amigas, que no me decidí a confesar mis sentimientos hacia él porque no quería destruir las vidas de dos personas muy importantes para mí.

Sí, estuve enamorada de Naruto, pero eso fue antes de empezar a sentir de nuevo estas cosas extrañas que Sasuke me provoca.

Pensándolo bien, puede que el moreno sea el único y gran amor de mi vida, pues, sea como sea, termino siempre a su lado.

El día que me confesó que era gay sentí un gran dolor en el pecho. Al principio creí que era porque estaba deprimida por el anuncio de boda de mis amigos, pero ahora que lo reconsidero, fue por razones más profundas, eso se debió a este sentimiento que en aquél momento comenzó a aflorar dentro de mí.

—¿Nada que decir? —me preguntó.

Quería preguntarle sus razones para hacer semejante confesión; también quería reírme ante lo absurda que me sentía, quería llorar porque sentía que se me estaba escapando de las manos, quería hacer muchas cosas, las cuales no realicé.

—¿Te gusta Naruto? —pronuncié— No se te ocurra acercártele con intenciones sucias. Él es de Hinata.

Así fue como intenté esconder las cosas _desagradables_ que me sucedieron en ese momento.

Después le pedí que se quedara a mi lado porque creí que si se iba, jamás regresaría a mi. No quería perderlo.

Entonces, como si lo hubiera predicho, él se fue a una misión que no le iba a tomar más de una semana realizar, pero se tardó más de lo debido.

Y mientras yo arreglaba los detalles de la boda de Naruto, también pensaba en él. Estaba preocupada, tal vez le había pasado algo grave, tal vez estaba teniendo tiempos difíciles o tal vez estaba consiguiendo un nuevo novio en aquél lugar.

No sé cuál opción me aterraba más.

Cuando regresó, descargué toda mi frustración en él. Cuando me pidió que buscara a una mujer dispuesta a ser la madre de sus hijos, se me congeló el corazón. Cuando me dijo que quería a una mujer como yo, sentí una revolución en todo mi ser. Reí por nerviosismo, por estupidez; me di cuenta que si no detenía mis sentimientos probablemente caería muerta en una zanja, justo como en el pasado.

La boda de Naruto estaba muy cerca, yo estaba nerviosa, confundida, hecha un verdadero desastre.

Entonces, como si de un salvador se tratase, llegó Sai aconsejándome sobre cosas que ni el mismo entendía.

—¿Qué te pasa fea? —me preguntó.

—Nada, estoy cansada.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó.

—¡De estos putos sentimientos, ya no sé qué hacer! —grité.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?

—Verás —dije—, tengo un amigo que es gay. Curiosamente ese amigo esta empezando a apoderarse de mis pensamientos día y noche. No sé que hacer para frenar esto, es tan frustrante.

Él sonrió sinceramente.

—Casualmente una persona me consultó hace poco sobre dudas de su orientación sexual. Y, conforme a lo que él me dijo, creo que no es gay, creo que esta muy confundido por los sentimientos que alberga su corazón.

—¿De quién hablas?

—No puedo decirte —puso cara seria—. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que Sasuke está enamorado de ti.

Sonrió más sinceramente.

Justo cuando dijo que Sasuke estaba enamorado de mí, recordé cómo me sentía cuando era una chiquilla y lo venía venir. Esa sensación de flotar cuando sonreía, esas ganas de darle un bes cuando ponía cara seria.

Entonces confirmé mis sospechas. Sasuke Uchiha es el amor de mi vida.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se casaron, me puse realmente feliz, pues sabía que ambos se amaban de una manera poco usual; el de ellos era un amor fenomenal, algo trascendental.

Justo como lo que yo quería compartir con Sasuke.

Agarré todo mi valor y con él en las manos le dije al Uchiha que había encontrado a do candidatas para ser su mujer ideal.

—La primera es la honorable Karin y la segunda soy yo. Tú elijes —le dije.

—¿Aceptarías vivir con un homosexual? —me preguntó.

—¿Aceptarías vivir con una histérica?

Como respuesta me dio un tierno beso que reforzó el amor que le tenía. Continuamos besándonos por un rato más, hasta que llego Sai y se burló de nosotros. Me acompañó a mi casa y nos quedamos platicando en el sofá.

—No soy gay —me confesó.

—Ya lo sabía —reí.

—Pensé que todas esas cosas extrañas que me hacías sentir eran síntomas de homosexualidad.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke —sonreí.

Lo que pasó después, voy a dejarlo a su imaginación, pues no me pondré a presumirles cómo fue que día a día el increíble Sasuke Uchiha se encargó de demostrarme su amor en la cama, en la cocina, en el baño y en muchos otros lugares.

.

Fin


End file.
